


Milky

by SoraSaki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjeong, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, SoraSaki, Top Hwang Hyunjin, hyunin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSaki/pseuds/SoraSaki
Summary: Jeongin não sabia mais o que fazer sobre seus mamilos doloridos. Só resta pedir ajuda do seu hyung favorito agora.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Milky

O ar gelado batia contra a pele morna do mais novo dentre os garotos reunidos. Ele sentia uma urgência enorme de sair daquela sala, correndo se possível. Olhou com preocupação para o Kim a sua frente, vendo ele piscar confuso para si.

Jeongin cruzou os braços de forma discreta, cobrindo parte do seu peito. Maldito dia em que resolveu usar aquela camisa social fina, nem adiantava de nada as mangas compridas, o ar condicionado era potente. Qual a necessidade daquilo, o calor nem era tanto lá fora.

Aquilo era péssimo, já estava ali dentro por pouco mais de uma hora junto com Seungmin e os hyungs do 3RACHA. O manager tinha chamado todos para discutirem sobre o próximo lançamento. E até agora conversavam e mostravam as coisas nas quais vinham trabalhando. Os membros dançarinos estavam na sala de prática no momento, por isso o trio não estava ali.

Seungmin parecia não se lembrar do pequeno problema que o Yang vinha reclamando de forma secreta consigo. Jeongin sentia arrepios cada vez mais por seu corpo, que tremia pelo frio junto a sensação picante em seu peito. Mordeu os lábios quando sem querer esbarrou com a mão em um dos mamilos eriçados.

Aquela reunião precisava acabar em prol de não passar nenhuma vergonha na frente do manager e outros staffs da JYP. Tentou se focar em respirar com cuidado, olhando para a folha a sua frente como se estivesse lendo concentrado, mas já não prestava atenção em nada a certo tempo. A sensação formigante não o deixava pensar direito, queria chorar, estava doendo um pouco já.

— Acho que é isso, bom trabalho meninos. Vamos nos reunir em breve novamente para ajustar os detalhes e ver o andamento para o comeback seguinte. Estão dispensados por hoje.

O manager do Stray Kids se pronunciou, para a alegria e alívio do ruivinho que segurava ao máximo as reações de seu corpo. Suspirou, ficando em pé e se despedindo de forma educada dos outros ali dentro, indo para a saída. Queria chegar em casa logo, enquanto isso pensava no que fazer para amenizar seu desespero.

— Jeongin? Está tudo bem? — Seungmin percebeu a estranha urgência do mais novo.

— Está é só que… é aquilo sabe — falou baixinho para só ele ouvir. — Sabe aquela dor que eu te falei da outra vez. Ela não passa por nada, nem remédio está resolvendo mais, hyung — comentou em tom choroso.

Seungmin pareceu uma tela em azul, até destravar como se tivesse processado o que o ruivo dizia.

— Ah! Mas não adiantou os remédios? Tentou a massagem que a gente pesquisou?

Caminhavam lado a lado dentro da empresa, se encaminhando para casa e deixando o trio mais velho para trás. Pelo menos fora daquela sala estava uma temperatura mais agradável. Se bem que não adiantava muito, o Yang sabia que a dor voltaria novamente, mas o frio deixava tudo pior e enfim.

— Tentei… não mudou muito, pareceu dar certo no começo, mas isso parece que só fez eles mais inchados — respondeu, corando um pouco em revelar aquele detalhe, mas Seungmin pareceu fazer uma face compreensiva o que o deixou confortável para continuar. — Eu acho que vou pedir ajuda para ele, hyung.

Seungmin arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando entendeu o que o menor estava dizendo. Sua boca se abriu um pouco, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, pois sabia que as coisas mudariam um tanto depois que Jeongin revelasse aquele segredo a mais alguém. Riu discreto do rostinho que estava ainda mais vermelho.

— Acho que no fim será bom, Jeonginnie. Será como resolver vários impasses de uma só vez, não? Vai ficar tudo bem, você sabe que ele cuida tanto de você porque te ama muito. Não se preocupe demais com o resto.

— É que eu não esperava que as coisas andariam tão rápido assim, mas vou fazer dar certo, obrigado por me apoiar Minnie.

Os dois mais novos trocaram um sorriso lindo e fofo, enquanto um dos carros da empresa os deixava em casa já. Ao entrarem no dormitório do grupo notaram que os dançarinos já deviam estar por ali, os sapatos estavam na entrada como manda o costume.

— Jeongin, quer uma dica?

— Hum?

— Quando entrar… tranque a porta.

O ruivo sorriu com certa vergonha, mas acenou, entendendo o que o Kim quis dizer com aquilo. Passaram pela sala, onde Felix estava jogando algo no celular, e viram a sombra de Minho na cozinha. Só faltava quem o Yang procurava: Hyunjin.

Seungmin ficou pela sala mesmo, lhe lançando uma piscadela. Cumprimentou os outros e então se retirou em direção aos quartos. Respirou fundo várias vezes tentando manter a calma, a movimentação o fazendo dar um pulinho graças a fricção do tecido na pele sensível.

O problema era que Jeongin não sabia mais o que fazer com seus mamilos. Passou a semana toda com eles doloridos, todo incômodo começando há quase uns quinze dias. Já tinha tentado de tudo parece, óleos, cremes, remédios, massagem recomendada para seios de mulheres grávidas… Mas nada. Tentou apertar, torcer, puxar… nada resolvia aquela estranha sensação que formigava.

Os pequenos botões normalmente rosados já se encontravam vermelhos de tanto que foram tocados por ele mesmo nesses dias. Estavam um pouco maiores que o normal, levemente inchados pelos estímulos contínuos e ineficientes. A dor não passava, ia momentaneamente embora, só para voltar no dia seguinte.

Não tinha jeito. Teria que pedir ajuda ao seu hyung favorito, com quem tinha uma estranha relação muito mais próxima do que com os outros. Mesmo com vergonha iria até ele, já não suportava vestir qualquer camisa e sentir os mamilos sensíveis roçarem o tecido o tempo todo. Por isso confiava que o Hwang cuidaria bem de si nesse momento e saberia o que fazer para ajudar.

— Hyunjin hyung? — Entrou no quarto dele e fechou a porta, discretamente trancando-a, como Seungmin lembrou-lhe.

O maior tinha uma camiseta qualquer na mão, pronta para vesti-la, até ouvir seu nome em um chamado baixinho. Virou-se deparando com o maknae ali encostado à porta, lhe encarando mudo e de rosto corado. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para o aparente nervosismo e o silêncio do menor.

— Innie? Tudo bem?

— Sim e não… é que eu precisava da sua ajuda hyung. — Tentou não observar tão diretamente o peitoral alheio, mas ficava muito difícil com aquela gota teimosa que pingou dos cabelos negros e descia pela pele bonita.

— Claro, mas para o quê exatamente?

— É que… — Engoliu a seco vendo o mais velho se mover.

Enquanto Jeongin parecia buscar palavras para contar aquilo sem fazer tudo tão estranho, Hyunjin sentou-se na própria cama, a mão esquerda apoiando o queixo enquanto observava o mais novo com atenção.

— É que eu só podia contar com você, Hyunjinnie hyung.

— Tudo bem, estou aqui todo ouvidos, Innie — respondeu calmo, largando a camiseta na cama mesmo.

Ao ouvir aquilo o Yang respirou, trazendo ar e coragem para fazer o que faria. E então, com cuidado levou as mãos até a barra da camisa branca e fina que usava. Respirou e começou a desabotoar os botões, abrindo a peça com cuidado, evitando raspar nos mamilos.

Hyunjin sentiu a respiração travar por um momento. Afinal, por que o menor estava tirando a roupa na sua frente com aquele rostinho corado e desesperado? O Hwang mordeu os lábios esperando não fazer nenhuma das besteiras que se passavam em sua mente agora. Mas ele parecia adoravelmente como uma maçã, os cabelos e rostinho tão vermelhos…

Ele seria doce como a fruta?

Nem notou que lambeu os lábios no meio do processo, mas Jeongin percebeu. Aquilo iria pela linha de pensamento que conversou com Seungmin… Tentou relaxar, porque confiava no maior, então não tinha porque pedir ajuda com todo esse nervosismo. Focando seus pensamentos nisso, conseguiu encarar o outro e se aproximar mais dele.

— Hum… Innie? Por que colocou band-aid nos seus… mamilos? — Hyunjin parecia ter muito em sua mente, analisava o Yang com atenção.

— É esse o problema, hyung. — Mordeu os lábios como forma de voltar ao foco real e não ao fato de ambos estarem sozinhos e com os peitos expostos. — Eu comecei a sentir uma dor estranha no peito, tentei resolver de várias formas, mas nada adiantou. A dor continuou e bom, a parte que mais dói são os mamilos.

— Você foi no médico? — Hyunjin tinha um olhar preocupado com o Yang agora, esquecendo um pouco o desejo que escondia pelo menor.

— Estamos com restrição de isolamento social hyung, não fui, mas conversei com um especialista por video chamada. Ele disse que não é nada grave, mas me passou uma lista de coisas que eu poderia fazer para melhorar o incômodo. E eu meio que testei todas já… Menos uma na verdade.

O ruivo se aproximou mais do Hwang, que ainda parecia distraído com a informação e tentava decidir se surtava de preocupação. Jeongin não queria aquilo, então só parou quando estava próximo o suficiente para encostar os joelhos de ambos.

— Estou bem. Eu vim pedir para você porque quero a sua ajuda para fazer isso. Não queria que fosse com os outros, tinha que ser você, Jinnie.

Jeongin usou sua voz manhosa para concluir a frase. Mostrando-se muito efetiva, já que notou a expressão do maior mudando e voltando o olhar curioso sobre seu corpo.

— E o que eu tenho que fazer para ajudar minha maçãzinha? — brincou, mas pensava em como comer aquela maçã…

— Tem que sugar eles, Jinnie hyung. Porque eu já tentei apertar, beliscar e até puxar, mas nada adiantou…

— Está me pedindo para chupar os seus mamilos, Jeongin? — Hyunjin não esperava aquilo, mas não era como se estivesse achando ruim, era só que queria confirmar que não era sua mente lhe pregando uma peça com suas fantasias.

— Erm, sim? Desculpe hyung, eu estou meio desesperado, porque nunca tinha chegado a esse ponto a dorzinha e o formigamento… Se não quiser eu posso tentar pedir ajuda de algum dos outros hyungs-

— Não! Você disse que só podia pedir a mim, e é assim que deve ser, Jeongin. Perguntei apenas para ver se entendi certo. Claro que vou ajudar você, Innie.

Hyunjin apesar do tom firme e meio irritado do começo, foi amansando a voz e pegou a mão esquerda do menor, lhe fazendo um carinho suave. Ficou satisfeito apenas quando viu o mais novo relaxar novamente e sorrir pequeno, retribuiu e esperou ele continuar.

— Ah, tem que tirar isso ainda… Coloquei só porque o tecido estava trazendo muitas sensações estranhas ao encostar diretamente — disse o ruivo, enquanto levou sua mão direita e puxou o band-aid de um dos mamilos de uma vez. — Aai!

Jeongin quase se estapeou por ter esquecido do fato de que aquilo doeria se puxado de uma vez daquela forma. Fez um biquinho choroso e frustrado, jogando o tecido colante no chão com raiva. Hyunjin riu e levou as mãos até a região e se esticou deixando um beijinho ali, como se para fazer a dor passar. Só se deu conta do seu próprio ato após afastar os lábios dali ao ouvir um pequeno arfar.

O maior engoliu a seco e lançou um olhar intenso ao mais novo. Este que estava sem saber se sentia vergonha por ter mostrado uma reação tão óbvia, ou se por imaginar muito mais do que os lábios do Hwang em si. As mãos grandes foram ao outro band-aid e começaram a puxar com cautela.

Hyunjin parecia apreensivo puxando a pequena proteção, mas assistia com atenção a face vermelhinha do mais novo. Parecia que tudo estava bem, então puxou até tirar tudo com cuidado, raspando o dedo ali como um carinho. E sabia que agradecia mentalmente todas as forças que colaboraram para o menor ter ido até ele para fazer aquilo.

Não queria mais ninguém vendo aqueles olhinhos de raposa se fechando com um pequeno brilho de desejo escondido nas íris escuras. Sem se fazer muito mais de bom moço, o puxou para se sentar em suas coxas. E, ao contrário do que imaginou, não teve nenhuma resistência por parte do mais novo. Estreitou o olhar para o outro.

— Você gosta disso? De estarmos assim, como agora? — Foi puxando o corpinho delineado do outro até ele estar bem encaixado consigo.

— Hyung… Eu gosto de **você** , então sim. Você não gosta?

— Eu amo você Jeongin… Gosto de qualquer momento contigo.

Eles se encararam com sinceridade naquele momento, sabiam que o gostar e amar ali não era só de irmão, de amigo ou como companheiro de grupo. E o melhor foi o sorriso que trocaram, agora sabendo que pensavam o mesmo um do outro. Jeongin abraçou o corpo maior, deixando um selinho suave nos lábios do mais velho quando se ajeitou no colo do Hwang.

— Ainda doí, Jinnie…

O resmungo manhoso do Yang fez o outro rir, enquanto apoiava as mãos grandes na cinturinha do menor. Hyunjin olhava com admiração os biquinhos vermelhinhos, eles estavam inchados e pareciam maior que o normal, pareciam cerejas no topo de um bolo. Lambeu os lábios faminto.

Sem mais delongas, levou a boca ao mamilo direito do menor, atento a cada reação e expressão do outro. Lambeu de forma suave e então sugou de leve, sentiu Jeongin apertar seus ombros, mas continuou. Rodeou a pequena região irritada e passou os lábios de forma suave, num roçar singelo, só para abocanhar novamente e sugar com mais força.

— Ji-Jinnie! — gemeu contido.

Hyunjin foi para o outro e fez o mesmo, se sentindo mais confiante no que fazia a cada mordida que via o ruivinho dar na boca fofinha. Sugou com mais afinco e mordeu de leve ao redor, provocando mais a região, então sugava com a ponta da língua trabalhando com fervor, raspando no mamilo alheio.

O gemido de Jeongin era de puro prazer, e aquilo arrepiou cada pelo do Hwang. O maior trouxe o menor para ainda mais perto, o fazendo se sentar no pequeno volume que começava a ganhar vida ali. Enquanto sua boca trabalhava em um botão vermelho, uma de suas mãos provocava o outro.

O mais novo era uma bagunça de sensações em pouco tempo. Jeongin nem mesmo se dera conta de que começou a se mexer e esfregar o quadril sobre o de Hyunjin, o qual lhe sugava com fome.

— Hyu-ng, me sinto estranho. É bom, mas está formigando, aah! — soltou de forma sôfrega, agarrando os fios escuros, tentando conter os gemidos.

As pernas do Yang se fecharam atrás do quadril do mais velho, enquanto buscava de forma inconsciente esfregar-se ainda mais no corpo firme do dançarino.

Hyunjin arfou quando passou a sentir a pressão da bunda farta do maknae esfregar com vontade em seu pau. Como resposta, ele passou a sugar os biquinhos como se estivesse a ponto de comer as pequenas cerejinhas que via naqueles mamilos lindos e durinhos. Os gemidos de Jeongin eram tão excitantes.

Assim como a atmosfera inebriante, em que ambos garotos estavam com suas ereções muito bem marcadas nas calças de moletom confortáveis que usavam. As mãos do ruivo passeavam pelas costas largas de Hyunjin em deleite, vez outra parando para puxar os cabelos sedosos.

Jeongin desceu seu olhar para o mais velho, e sentiu que poderia gozar apenas com a visão dos lábios volumosos em volta dos seus mamilos. Seu peito todo tinha marcas de mordidas e chupões, sentiu um arrepio mais forte quando ele lhe encarou de volta e sorriu enquanto a boca trabalhava com devoção em seu corpo.

— Jinnie, ahn… eu-, ah! — Não conseguia fazer a frase sair com sentido.

Hyunjin sentia o corpinho gostoso tremer em seu colo, achou que ele estava gozando. Mas de alguma forma estranha, sentiu um sabor suave e diferente, algo molhado em sua boca. E não era saliva, pois parecia escorrer para dentro e gotejar sobre sua língua.

Em um chupão mais forte ouviu um gemido de satisfação do mais novo e mais uma vez, aquele sabor de toque aveludado e um tanto doce? Estranhou por um momento e se afastou do peito do menor. Olhou com atenção e segurou o corpinho mole dele em um meio abraço, ou o Yang teria ido ao chão.

Com leve choque viu três pequenas gotas brancas fluírem do mamilo avermelhado que chupava segundos antes. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados naquela cena. Não poderia ser… Ou poderia? Sentiu seu pau fisgar com urgência e carência diante da bagunça que Yang Jeongin se encontrava em seus braços. E para completar, se não estava louco e sabia o que aquilo era…

Lambeu os lábios em lembrança do sabor. Com curiosidade foi até o local e lambeu as gotinhas singelas. Sentindo o sabor familiar, um tanto diferente do comum, mas era aquilo mesmo. Foi ao outro mamilo e sugou com afinco, até que sentiu o corpinho tremer enquanto o garoto gemia e expelia mais daquele líquido gostoso.

Leite.

Grunhiu excitado e com satisfação. O que fez Jeongin lhe encarar com olhos semicerrados, ele estava tão excitado quanto.

— Innie, acho que descobri porque você estava com dor… — Hyunjin pronunciou suavemente e foi dar leves lambidas naqueles preciosos mamilos.

Jeongin apenas tombou a cabeça para o lado, meio extasiado pelo prazer.

— Você, de algum jeito… Estava com leitinho preso aqui — revelou, tocando o peito do ruivo. — Devia doer porque já estava acumulado e precisava tirar.

— Humm, e como sabe disso, Jinnie? — Jeongin observava com interesse os lábios chamativos do Hwang.

Talvez, só talvez… Hyunjin tivesse alguns interesses diferentes e umas curiosidades aí o levaram a descobrir que poderia acontecer de homens produzirem leite. Era raro, mas não impossível. Droga. Estava ainda mais faminto pelo garoto a sua frente. Ele era literalmente a fonte de todos seus desejos, e ainda descobrira algo tão peculiar sobre ele.

Os pensamentos do Hwang foram cortados pelos lábios macios do mais novo. Jeongin não estava nem aí para mais nada, sua dor parecia ter sumido por hora. Mas em troca, tinha uma dolorida ereção entre as pernas, e sabia bem que o outro também, pois sentia o um grande volume em sua bunda.

Agora queria tudo que seu hyung pudesse lhe oferecer, e mal lembrava de alguma vergonha existir em si no momento. Por isso, passou a mordiscar a boca do moreno enquanto rebolava intencionalmente sobre o Hwang. Ficando satisfeito por ouvir arfares e pequenos gemidos roucos do outro. Queria que ele se sentisse tão bem quanto estava se sentindo agora pouco. Queria se sentir bem juntos.

— Eu quero comer você Innie… Ah, que porra! — Sentiu o menor descer as mãos até o cós de sua calça, brincando de enfiar os dedos e passar pelo elástico. — Se você continuar assim eu vou foder você na minha cama até que seja você tomando o meu leitinho, Jeongin — proferiu rosnado. Era a última advertência que o maior estava dando.

— Então me foda, Hyunjin. Mostre-me o quanto me ama, hyung — cantarolou de forma baixinha no ouvido do moreno.

O prazer e o leve orgasmo que teve enquanto o maior chupava seus mamilos o deixou mais desinibido. Nem lembrava o que era vergonha devido as sensações gostosas que percorriam o seu corpo. No entanto, soltou um gritinho surpreso.

Em movimentos rápidos, Hyunjin jogou o mais novo na cama e lhe puxou as calças e roupa de baixo. Sobrando apenas a camisa branca aberta no corpo saliente do Yang. Aquela visão nunca sairia da mente do moreno, ele faria questão de gravar aquilo em sua memória.

Enquanto isso, Jeongin fechava as pernas, não por vergonha, mas por tesão. Assistia com total atenção o seu hyung favorito tirar os panos incômodos do corpo bonito. Porque Hwang Hyunjin era perfeito, e não estava surpreso por até o pau dele seguir o padrão do garoto. Esfregou as coxas uma na outra, ansioso.

Não ia mentir, estava amando ver esse lado de Hyunjin, porque ele era sempre tão carinhoso consigo. Nem segurou o gemido deleitoso que lhe escapou ao ter o Hwang lhe abrindo as pernas com algum tipo de autoridade desconhecida sobre si. Tremeu, mas não ofereceu resistência, apenas deixou que ele se encaixasse como bem queria em seu corpo.

Ambos gemeram satisfeitos por finalmente ter pele contra pele, iniciando um beijo profundo. Jeongin capturou a língua do mais velho e chupou a pontinha, recebendo uma mordida no lábio superior e um aperto firme em um dos seus mamilos que voltaram a receber carinhos.

Jeongin ficou chocado ao sentir um friozinho e um dedo curioso viajar para o meio de sua bunda macia. Arregalou os olhos para Hyunjin. Dando-se conta de que ele já enfiava um dedo em si, sem tempo para protestos pois o maior o beijou cheio de paixão novamente.

O moreno foi o mais paciente que conseguiu, e preparou o mais novo usando apenas o leitinho que tinha lambuzado em seus dedos. Foi um processo que o Yang mal sentiu, pois a dor era quase totalmente camuflada pelo prazer. Provavelmente o orgasmo anterior contribuindo para essa preparação.

— Innie, relaxa para mim, amor. — Hyunjin sussurrou, olhando nos olhos do mais novo com afeto e desejo.

Mesmo que tivesse feito o que o outro pediu, Hyunjin precisava entender que o espaço era muito pequeno para tudo aquilo entrar de forma fácil assim… Mas, nada como um parceiro que te faz relaxar até querer gozar, não é? E a sorte do ruivinho era que o seu hyung era desse tipo.

Jeongin estava sentindo uma estranha urgência em se moverem, era muito bom sentir o volume quente do maior pulsar dentro de si, mas queria mais. Mexeu os quadris em círculos, gemendo baixinho por sentir a pressão nas suas paredes internas mudar de eixo.

Gemeu mais alto quando sentiu o mais velho sair e voltar, batendo fundo em seu interior. Os lábios dele voltaram a sugar as pequenas cerejinhas em seu peito. As estocadas eram lentas e fundas, fazendo as coxas do Yang se esfregarem no quadril do outro, de forma necessitada.

Hyunjin estava aos poucos sendo inebriado e cegado pelo prazer, bebendo o pouco leite que gotejava do peito do mais novo. O interior quente dele lhe espremendo e sugando, seu pau parecia querer explodir em felicidade. Passou a investir com mais força quando viu o menor querer trançar as pernas em suas costas.

Jeongin tinha os olhos úmidos e a boca meio aberta, soltando arfares, gemidos e palavras incompreensíveis dos lábios maltratados. Alguns fios ruivos da franja colavam na testa do garoto que suava pelo calor e esforço do momento. O peito molhado pela sua saliva e o leitinho branco e puro.

Gemeu rouco e sedento, queria tê-lo assim sempre. Passou a distribuir beijos e lambidas suaves no pescoço dele, já que lembrava vagamente de não poder marcar regiões visíveis demais no garoto. Sentia a bunda farta e macia em uma das palmas, enquanto o outro braço sustentava o seu peso para ajudar a se mover melhor.

O Yang tentava a todo custo fazer o seu hyung ir ainda mais fundo em si, se movia inquieto. Beijava-lhe os ombros e rosto quando ele se abaixava e ficava em seu alcance. Queria prender Hyunjin em si. Nunca o viu tão bonito quanto agora, úmido pelo suor, os cabelos molhados do banho anterior, os músculos discretos aparecendo de forma mais evidente conforme ele se movia lhe fodendo.

— Ah-ah… Jinnie, amo você! Hum, ahh… — Queria deixar claro o que sentia, os sentimentos não cabiam presos em seu peito, assim como o desejo. — Faz mais, ahn, mais! — Não conseguia explicar tudo que queria, mas esperava que o mais velho compreendesse pela forma que lhe olhava.

Hyunjin sorriu e parou momentaneamente de se mover. Pegou a barra da camisa social e a puxou para o alto, levantou os braços do ruivo, que apenas lhe olhava perdido. Com os braços do menor cruzados acima da cabeça dele, pegou a camisa amontoada ali e o prendeu com o pano embolado.

Prendeu firme o suficiente, e sorriu ladino quando o mais novo tentou mexer os braços e não conseguiu.

— Vou te dar mais, sempre te darei o que quiser, meu amor — dizia com a boca roçando os lábios vermelhos e saudáveis do seu garoto. — Quer que eu te solte?

Era uma pergunta em que Jeongin sabia a resposta certa, a errada poderia lhe trazer algo que não queria.

— Não… Jinnie, conti-

Jeongin engasgou com sua própria fala, graças a estocada repentina do maior. Parecia que estar preso pelo tecido estava o deixando mais ansioso e excitado. Ou o Hwang estava lhe fodendo com mais vontade. Poderia ser, pois ele parecia tomado pelo desejo e às vezes atingia o pontinho mais prazeroso dentro de si que o fazia gemer e quase miar pelo pau de Hyunjin.

O moreno olhava com deleite as pequenas lágrimas de prazer que escorriam do rostinho bonito de Jeongin. A face corada e os olhos revirando de prazer… Ele estava tão perto de gozar. Hyunjin passou a entrar com movimentos rápidos e certeiros, estava perto de gozar também.

Sabendo disso, sugou mais um pouco do leitinho. Sem engolir, levou os lábios a boca entreaberta do menor, beijando-o e compartilhando do líquido especial no qual sabia ter se viciado. Parece que esse foi o limite de ambos, que gemeram entre o beijo, famintos e sem deixar uma gota sequer escapar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jeongin expelia o líquido esbranquiçado entre os abdomens, ele bebia seu próprio leite e o “leite” que Hyunjin despejava dentro de si. Gemeu satisfeito, se sentindo mole e um pouco zonzo. Sorriu feliz, por ter ouvido o maior gemer seu nome no ápice, assim como fizera também. Ambos estavam satisfeitos e cansados.

Hyunjin esperou só um pouquinho, aproveitando dos últimos momentos de conexão com o corpo gostoso do seu Innie. E não pode se sentir mais satisfeito com o resultado de tudo aquilo. Sentia-se nas nuvens. Desamarrou a camisa e tirou a peça, deixando o Yang livre, o qual voltou logo a abraçá-lo.

Jeongin se aconchegou no corpo maior, precisavam descansar um pouco antes de se limparem.

— Você comeu muito Jinnie. Não sabia que tinha tanta fome, acho que meus peitinhos não vão ter leite tão cedo de novo… — Jeongin tinha a pronúncia toda mole pelo sono e cansaço que lhe abatia.

— É que você é muito gostoso… Por isso eu comi bem. Você parece saciado também, Innie. — Hyunjin tinha sua mão massageando a lombar do menor.

— Uhum, estou, me sinto cheio hyung. — Riu e suspirou, sentindo um líquido viscoso escorrer por sua coxa.

**Author's Note:**

> E isso foi um surto graças a algumas fotos e videos do innie em que as camisetas dele estavam marcando muito né, lindo e perfeito como sempre!  
> Com o tempo eu trarei as outras fics minhas para cá... garantindo que as piticas fiquem postadas, nunca se sabe!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Milky [english ver.]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816935) by [SoraSaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSaki/pseuds/SoraSaki)




End file.
